


The Lion's Flower

by Mar_Wonder



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, Death Threats, F/M, Family Drama, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, Nobility, Noble Drama, Rebellious Child, Reunions, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_Wonder/pseuds/Mar_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elise Trevelyan is a spirited, daring, and most of the time stubborn girl who also happened to be the youngest child of the Bann of Ostwick. She always found herself getting into trouble with her tutors, pulling pranks during her lessons, and most of the time not showing any attention, and in the end always expected a long lecture from them. What she didn't expect was when her father returned from Ferelden with a boy name Cullen and saying he will be staying at the Trevelyan's estate, after losing his family. At first, Elise didn't trust Cullen, thinking he would replace her, but soon began to feel sorry for him. The two began to form a close friendship, remaining at each other's side, until her father was forced to send Cullen to the Chantry where he began his Templar training.</p><p>Years later, war breaks out in Kirkwall and spreads throughout the Free Marches, causing the rest of the Free Marchers to act. But that's not the main problem for Lady Trevelyan. As the only daughter to Bann Trevelyan, she faces so much pressure from her entire family to find a husband. But, when her brother returns from the war for a short time, she wasn't only suspecting to see her brother, but a surprise visit from his new Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is another story with my Inquisitor, Elise, but is not involved with the other story. In fact, there's no Inquisition. :P But other characters will be popping up.

Derrik Trevelyan paced in front of the fireplace across from his desk while reading the letter that arrived that afternoon from his brother, Kyler. It was night outside of his window, but was no where to being restless. "Maker," he sighed.

As the eldest brother, Derrik was given the position as the Bann of Ostwick, while his younger siblings choose their own paths. His brother, Kyler, join the Templar Order when he was six and became Knight-Captain a year after taking his vows. His second brother, Lewis, became a member of Ostwick's council, but continued to have a sour relationship with Derrik like they did when they were kids. As for his two sisters, Flora followed her dream of becoming a famous writer and travels across Thedas with her husband, and Diana married at seventeen and now has two daughters. 

Stopping in his place, Derrik's attention grew attached to the last few sentences of the letter:

_I know you are busy with all the work father keeps throwing at you everyday, and most of all, are still trying to help your children with the lost, may Olivia rest in peace. I wouldn't be writing to you if this wasn't important, but the Order wishes you to be present at Redcliffe. I hate to sound selfish, but it would mean so much to the Order if you attended, and mostly, I don't want to ask for Lewis or bother Flora and Diana. If you still don't wish to attend, I'll understand, brother._

_Send my love to your children, especially to Small Lady._

_Your brother,_

_Knight-Captain Kyler Trevelyan._

Derrik brought the letter down and folded it in half between his fingers. His attention turned to the fireplace, then trailed up to the portrait of his wife hanging above the fireplace. Smiling softly back at him with her long wavy black hair draping over her shoulder, but still revealing off her necklace around her neck, and her hands  held together in front of her royal blue dress. He still couldn't believe that she was gone. He would always find her in the garden with their sons sitting in the grass and their daughter sitting on her lap as she told them her stories. The sight always made him smile, make his heart warm his chest when his children would laugh and get carried away with the stories, all because of her. His love, his soulmate, his best friend, gone forever. 

Taking time away from his studies, Lord Trevelyan walked down the hallway that had large windows that showed the courtyard that was built in the center of the estate. It was a decent size for his children to run around and play their games with each other, as well as big enough for the large rectangular fountain up against the wall, which he thought might not have been a good add. He would always find his boys throwing themselves into it and almost drowing one another before tracking mud inside and throughout the halls. On both sides and in the middle of the end of the fountain were three statues, the center was of Andraste herself, and the two on the ends were of past Teyrn of Ostwick. Andraste wasn't damaged but clean cut, while the other statues were scratched and cracked. He smiled from the thought, seeing his daughter standing at the other end of the fountain and firing a dozen arrows to the statue. Now, the courtyard is most of the time empty.

Continuing down the hall, he passed a couple of servants and smiled with a nod to them as they bowed and continued to walk. He marched up the stairway to the living courters where his children have spent the first few dark months, but things have slowly brightened a bit. He would see his two eldest sons running through the halls and sneaking into the kitchen to steal treats before being caught by the chef. His third son would mostly be found in the estates library burying his face in the books until being called for dinner. As for his daughter, he would spot her roaming through the halls or sitting in the courtyard while holding her Templar doll her Uncle gave her

Reaching to the stop of the stairway, he looked to his left to see the door to his eldest son, Max Trevelyan's room. Next to his room was his second eldest, Charles's room. Walking down and turning right he comes across the the door to his third son's room, Fredrik. Walking down the hall he passes the master bedroom, and across from his bedroom was a door leading outside to the balcony that looked out to the center courtyard. Then turning right again, he comes across to the door to his daughter's room, Elise. Usually he never disturbs his children, especially at this hour, but his hand slowly reached for the handle and quietly turned it. 

Peaking inside, he scanned the room, finding the small fire in the fireplace dying out in embers. The large windows shined the moon through the room, reflecting against the floor that was covered with shoes, arrows, and stuff animals that scattered the floor. Then looking toward the bed, he noticed his eight year old daughter sound asleep in bed, holding her Templar doll close to her as well as gripping her mother's necklace close to her chest. The lost was terrible for his kids, but was harder on Elise. 

It was worse at first. Every night he would hear his kids cry, until after two weeks, Max stopped, then a week later Charles finally stopped, and another two weeks later Fredrik stopped. It wasn't after another month until Elise stopped. He tried everything to make his kids feel better, especially Fredrik and Elise. His sister, Diana would bring her daughters to try and make Elise happy, while Kyler would try to keep the boys occupied with training. It worked only for a bit, but soon stopped shortly. 

Derrik sighed and quietly closed the door. He walked down the halls, passing his son's rooms then marching down the stairs and made his way back to his studies. 

Reaching to his studies, he closed the door behind him and made his way across the room and take a seat at his desk then taking his quill and dabbing it in the ink well. He brought his quill to the paper and began:

_Kyler,_

_It's good that you write to my family. I will give them your regards, especially to Elise. I am also aware that you and the rest of the Templars wish for my attendance to Redcliffe. This isn't the first that the Order has requested my attendance, but as you are aware, even though it has been almost ten months since my wife's departure, my children are still not at the best state to leave them alone._

He looked up to his wife's portrait. Her eyes looked back at him almost as if she wanted to tell him something, before he broke the lock and turned back to his letter.

_But I will accept the request. I will travel to Redcliffe with you and the Knight-Commander. But, Kyler, this better be worth it. Max may be fifteen and Charles thirteen, but it's Fredrik and Elise I'm worried about._

_Your brother,_

_Derrik_

_And no I won't show off my title as Derrik Trevelyan, Bann of Ostwick and eldest son of Teyrn Sterling Trevelyan and Teryna Viola Trevelyan., unlike others who would. Lewis._


	2. Chapter 1

Two months after Lord Trevelyan's departure for Ferelden, Elise could finally breath normally once hearing that her father was finally returning from the foreign country. Sitting on the window sill that looked out to the road that flowed through the hills leading into the heart of Ostwick city, Elise patiently sat quietly in her spot while nipping away at her nails. Once learning of her father's long travel and time from Ostwick, Elise was left with her brothers and her tutor Madam Elinor, and her aunt, Diana, to look after the estate.

Having to deal with Madam Elinor for one day was already a nightmare to Elise, but having her around more for two months was leading Elise to the point of wanting to drink darkspawn blood and die. Though, if she was to survive the drinking then she would have been recorded as the youngest Grey Warden to live. Madam Elinor has been around as the Trevelyan's tutor before Elise was born. She is a cold and bitter woman who always made sure the Trevelyans never fell out of line with studies and never flinched when her brothers, Max and Charles, tried to pull pranks on her or at least terrify her. For her fifteen and thirteen year old brothers to do the pranks while her twelve year old Fredrik sitting in the library, it made people thinking that Fredrik was the eldest child.

At least they never got the short end of the stick. As a lady in training, Elinor was more strict with Elise's lessons. Always closely watching her with her lessons in hoping of finding no mistake. She was a nightmare.

Elise rest her head on the glass of the window while still staring down the gravel path in hope of spotting her father's carriage in the distance. She never wanted him to leave, not to a country that was on the opposite side of sea. Why not Antiva? It was that far of a travel for Elise to worry, no sea split the two lands from each other, and her best friend's family lived up there.

"Maker, please bring papa home, soon." 

Elise heard the door opened behind her but didn't dare to look away from the window. 

"Oh, there you are, Small Lady."

Elise could recognize the voice as her Aunt Diana's, not to mention hearing the nickname that everyone, except for Madam Elinor, would call her. 

"You know it's very late, Small Lady," Diana asked, walking up to Elise who didn't take her eyes off the window. "Did you lose track of time, or did Madam Elinor scare you off into hiding?"

"A little bit of both." Elise replied.

"Of course." Diana smiled with a soft giggle before sitting down beside her. She looked out the window with Elise to see what she looked for, while knowing what her niece was looking for. "Don't worry, Small Lady," Diana smiled, placing her hand on her back. "You're father and uncle will arrive."

"But I want papa to come home, now." Elise pouted her lips. "For two months I had to deal with that monster's torture and now I'm at the point of drinking-"

"darkspawn blood."

Elise looked to her aunt who was giggling from both of their responses saying "darkspawn blood."

"Yes, Small Lady, I was in your position before." Diana said. "In fact, your father was always troubled the most with the "monster" when we were children. Always pestering us, demanding we behave, and always yelling at when we never followed instructions. Or was that when your Great-Aunt Marchelle visits."

The thought made Elise giggled for a bit. 

Diana smiled when she made her niece giggle. "Anyway, whenever your grandparents would travel for political reasons. We would go through months with the monsters we called tutors, yelling, lecturing, and never leaving our side until our parents returned. Your father and I would always sit at the window, looking out in hoping of seeing our parents. Some days we were lead to the point where we swore that if our parents didn't arrived the next day the two of us would find a vial of darkspawn blood and drink it until there was not a single drop left."

"But how would you get the darkspawn blood if they live in underground?" Elise asked.

"Good question, Small Lady," Diana grinned. "I could ask you the same thing."

Elise smiled goofy with her shoulders shrugging. "I could always find a way."

"Then that would be my answer, dear."

The two laughed, Elise bringing herself close to her aunt as she wrapped her arms around her. "I know having your father gone for such a long time is troubling, dear" Diana said. "But I know your father very well, and when he says he will arrive, he will arrive."

Elise smiled, burying her face into her aunt's hug. No matter what mood she would be in, her aunt would always find a way to cheer her up. Even going to the limits of trying her best to make sure her niece and nephews were alright, even during their darkest moments in life. "Thank you, Aunt Diana." 

"Of course, Small Lady." Diana smiled and kissed her on the head. "Now, why don't we get you to bed, you have dreams waiting for you." Elise took her aunt's hand while holding onto her Templar doll in the other and made her way to the door. "Tonight, you will spend the night with your dreams, and tomorrow a new adventure will begin for you."

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

Tossing and turning in her sheets, Elise sat up in her bed rubbing her sleepy eyes. Three hours and already passed midnight after saying her goodnight's and prayers with her Aunt, Elise couldn't get the thought of seeing and hearing her father's carriage. Blinking her eyes to gain clear vision, she then shook her head to get the sound out of her head. After trying the carriage's sound continued, before realizing it wasn't all in her head. Jumping out of her bed in a second, she rushed over to her door and quickly poked her head outside. The sound of horses neighing made her heart jump, knowing someone arrived. She bolted out of her room, down the hall passing her brother, Fredrik's bedroom, then spotting her brothers Max and Charles at the stairway.

"Eli," Max shouted as softly he could without no one hearing. "You should be in bed."

"I could ask you both the same." Elise rushed passed them and rushed down the stairway. She could hear both of them following behind, Max trying to grab hold of her arm before she jumped from the third step and landed perfectly on the floor.

The three sprinted down the hall to the main entrance, cutting sharp corners to the next hallway, then sighting the turn to the main entrance where Elise came to a stop when her brother yanked on her arm before they could turn the corner. The three remained alongside the wall where they heard voices at the main door. Eager to see, Max shushed them both quietly and the three slowly crept and peaked over. They could see their Aunt with her back to them and their Uncle Kyler, still in his Templar armor with his helmet wrapped under his arm talking to her. Next to him as Elise sighed with relief  saw her father standing beside her uncle not saying a word. All that mattered to her was that her father was finally home.

"Whose the peasant?" Her brother, Charles, mentioned.

Looking closely between her father and uncle, a young boy wrapped in a blanket stood quietly with his head down. His clothes were ragged and dirty, the bottom of his pants were torn bellow his scabbed knees, and one of his shoes was torn open showing three of his toes. His hair was messy from his curls but the filth made it droop in from of his eyes. Where did her father find him? Why did her father bring him to their estate? 

She squinted, almost frowning as she stared at the boy.

"Well," Charles said, raising a brow. "This is a surprise."

Noticing their father taking a step aside the boy and placing his hand around the boys shoulder, Charles snickered and lowered himself to Elise's level. "It looks like you really are being replaced, Eli. Sorry to see that happening to you."

Elise pouted and turned to punch her brother's stomach. "He's not replacing me, Charles."

"Sorry," Charles grinned. "But I remember hearing father saying he was getting tired of you not doing well with your lesson's and how kept asking the Maker why he and mother couldn't have another son."

"You're lying." 

Charles snickered until Max pinched his arm and twisted it. He tried to hold back his scream and covered his mouth. 

"What was that for?"

"Cause you're a liar and getting on my nerves, Charles." Max said. "Besides, it was you who father decided in replacing."

"No, he didn't."

"Yes, he did." Max imitated Charles voice. "Now, shut up. I can't hear what they're saying."

They watched as their father mentioned something to their aunt while keeping his arm around the boy, before she nodded and took the boy under her arm and helped him down the hall. 

Max pushed Charles and grabbed Elise and dragged them to the stairway. The three rushed back upstairs and peaked out the first window looking out to the courtyard. They noticed their aunt walking through the hallway by the candle she was carrying, but were not able to gain a clear sight. Charles grabbed his telescope and watched their aunt and the boy walking passed the windows, noticing her trying to talk with him, while he kept his head down.

"What are you three doing?"

The three looked to their left to find their brother Fredrik walking up to them rubbing his eyes. 

"Glad you can join us, Fredrik." Charles said, then going back to looking through his telescope. "It seems that father decided to bring home a souvenir from Ferelden." 

"What are you talking about?" Fredrik walked up to Charles and snatched the telescope from his hands. He looked through it and noticed his aunt and the boy approaching the door to the kitchen, then stepping inside with the door closing behind them. "Oh."

"What do you think," Charles asked, "Father found himself a pet."

"Now, you're being stupid, Charles," Max replied.

"It's just a simple question, Max." Charles glared back at his brother. "You don't need to be so rude."

"Actually, he's right, Charles." Fredrik said lowering the telescope. "Father would never go low as an Orlesian nobleman and find himself human pets. But, it's a good question to ask why father brought someone home for no reason." He then looked to Max. "Did father have any close friends in Ferelden?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Max shrugged.

Elise took hold of the telescope and looked through it. She noticed her aunt walking out of the kitchen with the boy following behind her with a cup in his hands. It seemed that her aunt kept trying to talk with the boy, but didn't raise his head and kept his cup close to his face. The two walked side by side back down the hall, guiding her eyes to spot her father walking to the stairway.

The four heard their father's voice talking to one of the servants before hearing his footsteps coming up the stairs. Charles snatched the telescope from Elise and bolted to his room, but was tugged back by Max and rushed into his room first quietly closing his door. Elise and Fredrik sprint down the hall, sliding across the floor when they turned the corner and picked up their pace. Fredrik threw himself into his room while Elise kept rushing down the hall to her room. Elise turned the corner, twenty feet away from her door she heard her father's voice and her aunt talking to one another. Elise stopped and quickly hid against the wall and peaked over.

Her father and aunt walked together with the boy in between them. Behind them were two servants carrying towels and a bucket of water. "Make sure he gets cleaned and some fresh pair of clothing." Her father asked the servants and let them helped the boy to the door to the guest room.

"Are you sure about this, Derrik," Diana asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Positive."

"But, how will your children react?"

"They'll understand, hopefully." 

What her father and aunt were talking about didn't make sense to Elise. Unless, her brother was right.

Elise rushed into her room and climbed into her bed. She threw her covers over her and brought her Templar doll close to her, until she heard the door open. She closed her eyes to pretend she was asleep. She felt the person sitting on the edge of her bed and placed their hand on her arm.

"I'm home, Elise." Her father said, kissing her on the head before leaving her room.

He did come home, but not alone. She gripped her doll while trying to fight tears back before she fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me FOREVER to upload this chapter. Summer vacation distracted me.

Elise woke up at her typical time when the servants opened the curtains to let the sun shine into her room. At first she refuses to get out of bed and throw her pillow over her head before finally giving up and begin her routine. They first help her out of bed and give her a bowl of warm water to wash her face and hands, before moving onto changing out of her nightgown. They help her to the changing divider to help her out of her nightgown, then slipping her into her red dress before tying a gold ribbon around her waist. Checking for any tears on the dress they help her to her vanity to work on her hair. Usually, they let her style her hair, pulling it back in a loose ponytail, but offer to help tie it back in a loose ponytail with a red ribbon.

"Beautiful as always, Small Lady."

The door opened with another servant walking. "Excuse me, Small Lady," the servant curtsied. "Your father is waiting for you in the dining room."

Elise turned to the servant standing next to her and thanked the servants one last time before walking out of her room.

Walking down the hall Elise noticed the windows all open, letting the morning breeze blow into the estate. A few servants carrying dirty clothing passed by her and greeted her before making their way down the hall. She turned down to the hall leading to her father's and brother's room where she noticed two maids walking out of the guest room where the boy was staying. They whispered to each other about something and shook their heads when they looked back to the door before walking down the hall. A servant eventually appeared around the corner carrying a tray full a food approaching the guest room door and walking inside. Walking pass the guest room, Elise noticed the door was slightly still open. 

Looking down both directions of the hall, Elise didn't take a second to think and creeped over to the door to take a peak inside. She spotted the servants throwing on new sheets onto the bed as the others fixed the pillows. Over by the window, she noticed the boy sitting in a chair with his back to her and head down. He was dressed in new clothes, probably her brother Fredrik's old clothes, and looked like he had a bath. The servant carrying the tray placed it on the table next to him and walked over to him. She stood beside him, having her hand placed on his shoulder asking him to try the food. He wouldn't budge from his spot, not even pulling his head up to look at her. He just remained in his seat with his hands together not saying a single word. 

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

In the dining room, Lord Trevelyan and his kids sat at the table having their meals. Trevelyan sat at the head of the table, his eldest son, Max, sat on the right, and Fredrik on his left. Next to Max was Charles and across from them, next to Fredrik was Elise. A servant stepped beside Lord Trevelyan and poured some more tea. Trevelyan thanked the servant and dismissed him.

"I hope everything went well while I was away." Lord Trevelyan said, setting his cup down. 

"Everything was fine, father," Max replied. 

"Though, it was a little boring you were away," Charles mentioned, then taking a spoonful of his meal. "But, we stayed out of trouble."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Fredrik said, raising his head from his book. "But, weren't you the one that snuck in a live snake into the kitchen last week?"

Lord Trevelyan raised a brow and turned to Charles.

"What, no!" Charles raised his voice, trying to not look at his father. "Honestly, Fredrik, you should stop with the lies and grow up."

"Oh, yes," Fredrik rolled his eyes. "Says the one who loves to prank on the chef when no one it looking, not to mention the one who throws a tantrum when his little sister beats him at archery." The comment made Elise crack a smile. "Oh, and may I also mention the one who frightens the Lady Delanair by throwing a dead rat into her carriage."

"Wait," Max snapped, dropping his fork. "You're the one who planted the dead rat in Trista's carriage?"

"And you wouldn't?" Charles looked at him as if he was joking. Clearly, Max wasn't joking and gave him a look as if he wanted to strangle him. "Come on, Max, I know you're trying to protect her, but the girl is dull. Consider me helping out in putting some fun in her life."

Max quickly punched Charles in the arm. "Idiot! You nearly scared her to death when she found that thing in her carriage. This is why no girl across Thedas wants to court you."

"Alright, Max," Lord Trevelyan mentioned. "What Charles did was wrong, but- "

Charles ignored and pointed at his brother. "You're just jealous that Brevain twins would rather spend a day with me than you."

"Oh yes," Max laughed. "They would love to spend a whole day with you. A thirteen year old who throws a huge fit when he loses at archery by his younger sister and who loves showing them his dead animal collection. Honestly, Charles, get over yourself, and for once, grow up."

"Alright, that's enough, both of you," Lord Trevelyan raised is voice, silencing both his sons. "Maker, I leave your four for two months and is greeted with nothing but nonsense." He slouched in his seat, rubbing his forehead, before looking up to his oldest sons. "Max, stay out of Charles hobbies," Charles laughed. "And Charles, keep your collection to yourself, control your anger, and leave Lady Delanair alone." He waited a second, then turning to Elise. "Elise, you haven't said a single word all morning. Anything interesting happen while away you would like to tell me?"

Elise looked up to her dad. "Who's the boy that you brought home?"

Max and Charles quickly froze and dropped their food back onto their plates as Fredrik slowly rose his head from his reading and looked to his sister. 

"May I ask how you know of this already, dear?" She watched as he brought his hands together.

Elise looked to her brothers across the table who shook their heads to not answer their father. She looked back to her father and swallowed hard. "I saw him last night with you and Uncle Kyler when you returned home. I also saw him in the guest room this morning."

Her father looked at her brothers who quickly stuffed food in their mouths, then looking back to her and Fredrik who brought the book up to his face. "Well, I'm not going to ask why you were all up that late, but I guess this will be the perfect time to tell you." He adjusted himself in his seat. "The boy's name is Cullen. During my travel in Ferelden, we came across a small village west of Redcliffe that was attacked by barbarians. We later found him hiding in a cellar and brought him with us to Redcliffe."

"No one else survived?" Elise questioned. "Not even his family?"

"Afraid not." Her father replied.

"So you choose to bring him back to Ostwick?" Fredrik asked.

"Well, I could have just left him at the Chantry for the Sisters to look after him, but something in my gut told me that I should bring him back to Ostwick, so he could start over in life."

"So what, he's our brother now?" Charles asked stuffing his mouth with more food. 

"No."

"He's a servant then?"

"No." 

"Then what is he then, father?"

"He's a boy, Charles." Lord Trevelyan replied. "Not a servant, not a slave, or some Orlesian pet. He's just a boy who will be staying with us, and I don't want to argue about it anymore." He looked to all his children. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father." They all replied.

"Good." Lord Trevelyan took a sip from his tea before excusing himself from the table. "I will be in the city today."

"Are you meeting with grandfather?" Elise asked.

Lord Trevelyan looked to his daughter and smiled. "Yes, but it's business we must discuss. Perhaps I can take you some other time, dear." He walked over to Elise and kissed her on the head. "Don't forget your studies, Elise."

The thought made Elise groan and her eyes roll. Her father laughed under his breath and pat her on the head before leaving the dining room.

"One more thing," Lord Trevelyan turned to his kids, "please leave Cullen to himself. He's still in shock from the attack and isn't ready to mingle with others." 

Lord Trevelyan took his leave, leaving his kids in the dining hall. Fredrik went back to his reading, flipping the page and grabbing his glass off the table. Charles quickly grabbed more sweet rolls and took a bite out of it. 

"What did I say," Charles said, looking to Elise. "Father is replacing you."

"Maker, Charles," Max said. "Must you be so stupid."

"You're joking. You heard how father discussed the subject. The boy is not a servant, not a slave, not even a pet. Father could have easily taken him to the Chantry and leave him there, but "something in his gut was telling him to bring him back here." Charles looked to Elise. "It's clear that he's replacing you, Eli."

Elise felt her cheeks heat up and eyes water. She quickly jumped from her seat and left the dining room.

Charles looked to Max who shook his head. He stood from his seat and smacked him on the head, then chased after his sister. 

"Maker," Charles snorted. "Clearly no one can take a joke."

"Oh, people can." Fredrik said, closing his book. "Just not your cruelty, Charles." He stood from his seat and left the dining room. "Max's right, you should grow up."

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

After a long day of being bullied by her brother, bored to death during her studies with Madam Elinor, and an awkward dinner with her brothers and father, Elise decided she wanted to spend the rest of the night in her bedroom alone. 

Elise tossed and turned in her bed, getting up to adjust her pillow, pushing the covers off, and rolling to the other side of the bed, but nothing worked. Non stop, the words from Charles kept bouncing through out her head. "You're being replaced, Elise."

She quickly grabbed her pillow and threw it across the room. "I am not being replaced."

Bringing her legs close to her, she wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her knees. Looking down to her Templar doll, she picked him up and looked down on him. 

"Father wouldn't replace me, would he?" She said. "I mean, I know most of the Trevelyan's would have liked to have another son, but father wasn't one of them." Bringing her doll close to her, she tried to not fight back the tears while hugging him. "Do you think father wants to replace me with the Ferelden?" She asked her doll before laying back into her bed and drifting off to sleep. 

 


	4. Chapter 3

"Miss Trevelyan!"

The sound of a stick slamming in front of Elise frightened her. She quickly jumped back into her seat, still trying to catch her breath when she looked up to her tutor, Madam Elinor.

"Andraste's sake, child," Madam Elinor raised her voice. "Pay attention."

"I'm sorry, Madam Elinor." Elise rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry isn't going to help, child." Elinor glared down at her. "One mistake and you could ruin everything. Now, let's go over everything, again."

Elise sighed and rested her cheek on her hand. The last few of days didn't get any better for her. Charles stopped with the scares of telling her she was getting replaced, but the words stayed in her head repeating over and over again. To make it even worse, she kept waking up from a the same nightmare, where the servants would pull her from her bed and dragged her down the hall before throwing her out into the the rain. She would then beg her father before he slammed the door in front of her. The nightmare would change, but always ended with her looking up to the window where she saw Cullen looking down from it with an evil grin. 

Her servants asked if she was feeling well this morning, but she insisted that she should attend her lessons. That's a first. Maybe she really is coming down with an illness. 

"Alright," Madam Elinor began, placing the stick on her shoulder. "Where did the first Trevelyan's originated from?"

Elise yawned. "The Tevinter Imperium."

"Good. What title does your grandfather have?"

"The Teyrn of Ostwick." Elise blinked her eyes a few times.

"Good. Now who-" She took her stick and slammed it against the table, scaring Elise again. "Miss Trevelyan!" Her nose flared up as she glared down at Elise who looked back at her as if she saw a ghost. "Do you want to disappoint your family? Honestly child, I'm beginning to question if that Ferelden boy has more interests in these studies."

Elise widened her eyes, before feeling her face turn hot. She tried to hold back the tears building up in her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Why does everyone compare me to the Ferelden?! He's this. He's that? Maker, can people just get over it!" She jumped from her seat and marched to the door.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady." Madam Elinor raised her voice as she watched Elise walking outside. "Your lessons aren't over, yet. Miss Trevelyan?!"  She hit her stick against the table when she slammed the door behind her. "Elise!"

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

Down in the store room, two servants sorted through the fresh vegetables, tossing the clean ones into the right basket and the bruised ones in the left basket. 

"It sounded like Small Lady has done it again." One of the servants began. "Madam Elinor was throwing another fit after young Trevelyan stormed out of her studies again."

"Good for Small Lady, standing up for herself." the other servant replied with a smile. "Madam Elinor is a cruel woman. Always yelling and frightening the young Trevelyans. That's not good for her health."

 The two servant giggled between one another, tossing vegetables in the baskets. A few minutes after, another servant walked in carrying a an empty bucket with dirty rags in it. She dropped it next to the fire place, and grabbed the rags out and ringed them out over the fire. With a huff, she ringed the last rag and dropped it back into the bucket.

"Long day, Noel?" One of the servants at the table asked.

"You wouldn't believe me, until you lived through it, Kelly." The servant replied, plopping herself onto a stool.

"That's right, you've been helping Ms Angela in aiding the Ferelden," the other servant brought up, "What's his name again?"

"Cullen."

"Right."

The servant sitting by the fire took a deep breath before pulling her shoes off her feet.

"So," Kelly began, "what's it like taking care of a Ferelden? Is he difficult to deal with? Does he throw huge fits? Is he rude? Does he throw his food? Does he smell bad?"

"Maker, Kelly, you're horrible," the servant next to her smacked her arm. "Why must you think that all Ferelden's are pigs? It's like saying all mages do blood magic." She then looked to Noel. "Is he though, Noel?"

"Of course not," Noel answered with a laugh at the end. "In fact, he's actually a very kind and patient young boy, but I still worry for him."

"How so?"

Noel sighed. "It's been four days since he's arrived to the estate, and from then, nothing has changed. He hasn't said a single word to anyone, not even nodding or showing any emotion to us."

"Well, he did lose his entire family." Kelly said, shaking her head afterwards. "Maker, I can't even imagine the thought, especially at that age."

"I know." Noel nodded with agreement. She reached for the bandana holding her hair back and pulled it off. "We've tried everything we could to help the boy, but nothing seems to improve. He won't eat, speak, sleep, Maker, I don't even think he's moved from his spot by the window. We've told Lord Trevelyan that nothing has improved, but he still insist that we try."

"Poor child." The servant said with sorrow in her voice. "The pain he must be going through." 

"I find it strange, really." Kelly said, throwing 

"Oh," Noel said, pulling herself to her feet. "And, why is that?" 

Kelly stopped sorting through the vegetables and placed her hands on the table. "First off, I don't think that it's a bad thing for Lord Trevelyan to help the boy. I just think it's strange that he's asking you and Ms Angela to do so much to help a complete stranger. You would think that Lord Trevelyan would help the boy in cleaning him up and taking him to a Chantry where he can find peace with the Maker." She then paused for a moment. "Come to think of?" She looked over to Noel who was staring at her with her brows raised. "The only time I remember hearing of Lord Trevelyan asking for this amount of aid was when the young Trevelyan's fell sick."

"Uh-huh?" Noel looked at her funny.

Kelly huffed as if the two weren't understanding her. "The amount of aid Lord Trevelyan is giving to this boy is the same amount he's given to his children."

Noel pursed her lips as she crossed her arms across her chest. From the look on her face, she didn't like where Kelly was taking the subject. "Exactly what are you trying to say, Kelly?"

"Yes, Miss Kelly, what exactly are you trying to say?"

The voice made the servants skin turn ice cold, quickly causing them jump in their spots and straighten themselves. Turning to the door, they spotted the silhouette of an angel, but also a demon at the moment. Keeping their gaze on her, they watched as she stepped into the kitchen, revealing her face with the fire's place. The House Keeper. Their boss. Ms Angela.

"Please, forgive us, Ms Angela," Noel began with a curtsy. "We were just-"

"Just taking a break, I presume?" Ms Angela finished her sentence. 

Ms Angela was a woman in her early fifties and who has worked for the Trevelyans for almost her entire life. Without her, the entire staff would be out of place and very disorganized. Sometimes, she was a very kind woman to everyone, but in moments like this, you need to do your best to get you off her bad side.

"Miss Kelly," She looked to Kelly who was biting her bottom lip. "I couldn't help, but over hear you're little conversation about the little Ferelden that is staying in the estate." She brought her hands together behind her. "Would you like to tell me the rest?"

"Oh, um," Kelly stammered for a second, trying to straighten herself up before looking straight to Ms Angela. "Before anything else, I would first like to apologize for upsetting you Ms Angela." She fidgeted in her place. "But, you know me," she tried to laugh it off. "I come up with stupid thoughts and don't know when to keep my mouth shut." She laughed more, but Ms Angela wasn't buying it. "It's nothing really, why don't we-"

"Please, continue," Ms Angela demanded. "Kelly."

Kelly swallowed hard before taking a deep breath. "Well," she paused looking up to Ms Angela. "Recently, I've been noticing and hearing so much about the Ferelden, and it's beginning to have me question."

"Go on?" Ms Angela demanded.

"Well, the amount of aid that he's receiving is the same amount that the young Trevelyans receive." She looked up to Ms Angela whose expression hasn't changed. "I know you've been with the Trevelyan's longer than any of us have, and you know them better too. Is it possible that the boy may be-"

Ms Angela held her hand up to stop Kelly from speaking. "I know exactly what you're going to say." Ms Angela said. "I understand what you must be thinking. Yes, It is strange for Lord Trevelyan to bring a stranger from a different country to the estate and aid him back to health. Unfortunately, that little thought of yours is false. This boy is not Lord Trevelyan's son. He has no connection to the family."

"Then why would he bring the boy here if he has no connection to the family?" Kelly asked.

Ms Angela sighed, scratching her forehead. "It must be confusing to you Kelly, but I know Lord Trevelyan. I've raised him since he was a child and the only woman he ever loved was his wife, Olivia. No one else." She pointed her finger to the servants. "Now, I don't want to hear about this again. Do I make myself clear?"

The servants nodded with agreement.

"Good," Ms Angela said. "Now, take those vegetables to the chef, were already behind schedule." The two servants nodded and grabbed the rest of the fresh vegetables and took the rotten vegetables basket outside. "Noel, make sure that everything is cleaned up in the dining hall."

"Yes, Ms Angela."

"Oh, and make sure you bring up some of the dinner to Cullen when you have the time."

"Of course." Noel said, with a slight of disappointment.

Ms Angela placed her hand on Noel's shoulder. "Don't worry, Noel. We'll find a way to help the boy. Just give it some time."

When Ms Angela watched Noel leave, before looking back to the table. Tilting her head, she cracked a smile and sighed, before turning her back and make her way up to the door.

"You're father is looking for you, Small Lady," Ms Angela said. "And, don't worry, he's not replacing you. Believe me, Max told him everything." Ms Angela smiled and opened the door. "You're also more than welcome to take a sweet roll if you like." She said before closing the door behind her.

Under the table where the two servants were sorting through the vegetables, Elise was curled up, resting her head on her knees, listening to everything that went on between the servants. She smiled and wiped the tears on her cheeks after hearing Ms Angela telling her that. Now knowing the truth, especially knowing her father knew, the stress has finally went away. Well, sort of. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might have been wondering: "When are Elise and Cullen finally going to meet damn it!?" Well...

For the next week, everything in the estate continued to be the same; Lord Trevelyan either spent most of his time in his office, Max and Charles practiced their swordsman skills, while Fredric spent most of the days in the library reading, and Elise kept falling asleep during her studies. To sum it all up, it's becoming quiet boring for the Trevelyans.

Once the day came where the young Trevelyans were free from all their studies for a day, it was like a dream finally came true.

When Ms Angela interrupted the Trevelyans in the middle of their breakfast, she surprised them with a few letters that arrived that morning. One in particular was from a close family friend. 

Opening the letter, Lord Trevelyan unfolded the letter and began to read through the letter. When he reached to the bottom, he squinted his eyes and looked closely at the name, along with the family crest stamped underneath the signature. "Great news," he said with a smile. "It looks like the Montilyet's will be visiting Ostwick for the next few days."

Elise quickly raised her head from the table with her eyes widened. A free day from her studies  _and_ a visit from her good friend, Josephine? Maker, this day was getting better.

"When will they be arriving?" Max asked leaning back in his seat.

"From what it says in the letter." Their father began, folding the letter in half. "Lord Montilyet says that they will arrive two days from now."

And now, the day has gone from fantastic to great. Even though it was still a free day for Elise and her friend will arrive in two days, she still had to deal with Madam Elinor tomorrow. Even worse, she might have to deal with her the day after, before Josephine arrived to Ostwick. Maker, why couldn't she show up sooner?

"What about our studies?" Fredrik asked, setting his book down. "Must we attend them while the Montilyet's visit?"

"Since that you mention it, Fredrik," Lord Trevelyan said, shaking his finger. "I actually-"

Before anyone could react, Elise quickly jumped out of her seat and rushed to her father's side. Dropping to her knees to grabbed hold of his arm and gripping it tight. "Father, please, cancel my studies for the next few days."

"Elise," Lord Trevelyan began, but was quickly cut off by his daughter.

"Please, papa, I haven't seen Josie in a very long time and I want to spend the time with her while she's visiting and I'm sick and tired of hearing Elinor constantly complaining and yelling. Pleeaassee, I want a few days away from my studies."

"Elise," Lord Trevelyan said, looking down to his daughter who constantly went on saying "please, please, please, please, pleeeeeaaasssee," as well as giving him puppy eyes.

"Elise!"

She finally stopped her begging. She watched as he chuckled and placed his hand onto her hands. "Can you let me answer your brother's question?"

Watching her bite her bottom lip, she nodded her head with agreement. He smiled and pat her on the head before looking up to his sons. "Since that you mention about your studies, Fredrik, I understand that they interfere with the visit with the Montilyets. And since we don't want to waste the visit, especially with one of our closest friends, I have decided to take the liberty of canceling all of your studies for tomorrow, the after that, and the day after that."

Elise eyes widened with her jaw dropping. Maker, he can't be serious, but he is. Excited from the news, she quickly jumped over the chair's arm and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Her father laughed, hugging her back. "I know, Elise, but remember, it's only for a few days."

"Yes, yes, I know," but Elise ignored him and rushed over back to her seat. 

Continuing their meals, Lord Trevelyan opened the second letter and began to read it. "It looks like, Lady Delanair will be stopping by today."

"Oh," Charles said. "She's stopping by today, isn't that exciting, aye, Max."

Looking to his brother, he watched his eyebrows bounce. Max rolled his eyes from the sight and rest his head on head knuckles. "Please don't bother her today, Charles. I'm surprised that she decided to visit after what happened during her last visit."

"Oh, come on, Max. I was only trying to make this more interesting between the two of you," Charles joked and began laughing. "You don't want her to think that your boring, right?"

"He's right, Charles," Lord Trevelyan pointed his finger at his son. "I don't want to hear any funny business from you while Lady Delanair is visiting. Am I clear?"

Charles sighed. "Yes, father."

After their discussion, Ms Angela cleared her throat and stepped beside Lord Trevelyan. "If I may, my Lord," she waited for Lord Trevelyan to accept her into the discussion and let her continue. "I was also brought up to let Charles know that," she paused for a second, "his friend, Sir Lucas, will be also visiting the estate today."

Everyone, besides Charles fell silent at the table. "Finally, about time he returned. He and his father were in Kirkwall for three weeks, Maker knows what for." Sir Lucas and Charles were best friends who had the same hobbies and a loving in pranking people. "Troublemakers" is what her father would say, and "Nothing but two little fear demons, those two are," is what Ms Angela would call the two.

Lord Trevelyan sighed, scratching his head. It's not that he didn't like Lucas, it's just that he wanted his son to find better friends. "Alright," he nodded his head and quickly rose his finger to Charles. "But, remember what I told you, Charles?"

"I know father," Charles rolled his eyes. "No funny business, and I'll make sure Lucas knows too."

Finishing up their breakfast, Elise slouched in her seat, pouting. With news of Sir Lucas visiting, the day now has turned from great to  _'oh great.'_

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

Dancing through the halls, Elise held her Templar doll out in front of her while spinning with joy as if she was dancing with it. She laughed and brought it close to her and hugged it tightly.

"I'm so happy, Knight-Captain." She said. "No lessons and no Madam Elinor for four days. It's a dream come true." She giggled. "And lets not forget that Josephine will be coming in two days."

Elise played with the skirt of her dress by swinging it back and forth. 

"Nothing can ruin this day, Knight-Captain."

Nothing really couldn't possibly ruin this day for Elise. Having the chance to do archery with Max and Fredrik out in the garden, and beating both of them, while Trista Delanair watched from the side. She later left her brother alone with Trista and spied on them with Fredrik from the bushes. Though her father did promise to spend time with his kids, work piled up for him and once again had him locked away in his office. She still wanted to spend time with her father, but everything today made up for it. And, lets not forget that she didn't have to deal with Madam Elinor. This was a perfect day.

"Can't find a real guy to dance with, Eli?"

Furrowing her eyes, Elise turned and stared down Charles.

"Aren't you a little old for dolls too?" 

Beside Charles was his best friend Lucas, who stared down to Elise. She hated Lucas. Every inch of him. Whenever he would visit he would make thing worse for her. The amount of anger her brother would cause, Lucas would times it by two. She hated him. 

"I'll have you know that my Knight-Captain is not a doll." She snapped back. "He is a hero and not a jerk like you, Lucas."

"Oh no, I'm so scared." Lucas began, pretending to be afraid. "I hope he doesn't challenge me to a duel for insulting his _lady_. Oh, Charles, you must protect me from this terror."

Charles and Lucas laughed together, watching as Elise's face turned red. 

"At least he would brave enough to accept a challenge," Elise yelled. "Unlike others who cry to their parents after only being shoved by the next Bann of Ostwick."

Lucas stopped laughing and furrowed his eyes. Looking back to the time when he got into a fight with Max two years ago and ending quickly with him crying afterwards wasn't something Lucas didn't want to remember, but something Elise would never forget. 

"You think your precious little Knight-Captain is so perfect, aye," Lucas began, then snatching it from Elise's hands. "Let's see how perfect he is then."

Elise's eyes widened and charged Lucas, trying to snatch her doll back, but was stopped his hand.

"Give him back," Elise yelled, trying to grab her Templar doll, but Lucas kept raising his hand higher. 

"Oh, Knight- Captain," Lucas began, "Do really have the strength to protect your," he pauses to examine Elise, " _Small Girl?"_

"Give him back, Lucas." Elise stomped her feet.

Lucas laughed and quickly tossed it over to Charles.

"Oh, Knight- Captain," Charles began, "Are you willing to sacrifice yourself in order to protect your lady?"

"This isn't funny, Charles." 

The two of them burst out laughing, tossing her doll back and forth, until falling into Lucas's hands again.

"Oh, Knight- Captain," he began, "if what you say is true, that you are willing to sacrifice your life for your lady, then let us test that thought." Lucas took hold and threw the doll out threw the window into the courtyard.

"No!" Elise screamed and rushed over to the window. She looked out into the courtyard, looking for where her Templar doll landed, but couldn't find him. She listened as her brother and Lucas burst out laughing, hunching over and clutching onto their stomachs. "It's not funny!" Elise screamed, trying to not start crying in front of them.

They continued to laugh. "Are you kidding," Lucas said, trying to control his laughs. "This is hilarious. You're getting carried away over a stupid doll that's not even real. Oh, sweet Maker. Hahaha."

Filling with rage as she watched them both die of laughter, Elise walked up to her brother and stomped on his foot and punch him in the gut. Charles chocked on his breath and began to feel light headed. "You're the worst brother ever, Charles. I wish father replaced you and I wish you were never my brother." She shoved Lucas out of the way and rushed down the hall to the stairwell. "I hate you, Charles, and I HATE YOU, Lucas!"

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

Elise rushed into the courtyard, in a state of alert in hope of finding her Templar. She looked closely through the grass, checked the fountain, looked behind the statues, checked under the bench, then searched through every bush in the garden. 

"Stupid Lucas." She said between her teeth. "Stupid Charles." She grabbed hands full off the bush and violently tore through it, flinching as its thorns scratched her arms. 

"I'm going to kill Lucas." She tore more through the bush and chucked it behind her. Still nothing. She dropped to her knees and began to pout. "Thanks to him, I'm never going to find my Knight-Captain."

When she started to feel tears build up in her eyes, she realized something, besides the mess she created in the courtyard, that she didn't noticed.

She wasn't the _only_ one in the courtyard.

Looking to her right, she spot a shadowy figure stepped from behind the tree. She jumped to her feet and faced the stranger completely. Maker's breath, it better not be Charles, or Lucas. Clutching her hands into fists, she watched the figure stood in the shadows under the tree. It took a step a step forward, and her body flinched. Stepping from the shadows, Elise got clear view of the stranger and suddenly froze to find it being the Ferelden. 

What was his name again? Marlin? Devyn? Cullen!

This is the first time that she finally got a good look of the boy. He was a few inches taller him- almost five feet. Despite being bathed and cleaned, his hair was still slightly messy from his curls, but showed her the dirty gold in his hair. What she couldn't take her eyes off from were his amber eyes.

Sweet Maker, she was staring, and so was he. Blues and ambers.

"Um," he said, then looking to his feet. He pulled his hand from behind his back and held it out. "Is this what you were looking for?"

Her eyes widened when she saw him holding her doll. She cracked a small smile on the corner of her mouth, and slowly approached him.

He placed the doll back into her hands, and pulled his arms back. "It fell next to me." 

She looked at her doll and smiled, finding it still intact, and looked back to Cullen. "Thank you." 

The two looked back at each other again, not saying anything, but staring at each other. He watched as she grew a small smile on her face, then noticing a servant walking into the courtyard.

"I didn't you were in here-" she paused when she noticed Elise look over her shoulder. "Small Lady, I didn't know... Sweet Maker, what happened here?"  

They both looked over and saw the mess Elise made earlier. Elise looked back to the servant smiled awkwardly. "Sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it," the servant walked over to the two. "I'm just glad to the see that... Small Lady, you're hurt."

She looked down to her arms and found them all scratched and covered in dry blood. "It's nothing, really." Elise stated. "They don't hurt."

"Small Lady, we really need to have them cleaned," the servant insisted. "Or your father will lose his mind to find you like this, again." Before she could help Elise, she turned to Cullen who was quiet the whole time. "I'm so stupid. I don't think you two were ever introduced. Elise, this is Cullen Rutherford, the boy from Ferelden who will be staying at the estate."

Even though Elise knew his name, she gave him a small bow and smiled.

"Cullen, this Elise Trevelyan, the daughter of Lord Trevelyan, the man who brought you here."

Cullen was slightly awkward, but bowed his head to Elise.

"Cullen, I'm going to help Small Lady to her wounds, and I'll come back for you."

Cullen didn't say anything and nodded his head.

When the servant helped Elise up the steps, Elise stopped and rushed back to Cullen. He was surprised by her when she hugged him quickly and pulled away. 

"Thank you, Cullen." She brought her doll up to show him why she was thanking him, and turned to rush back to the servant.

When the two left the courtyard, leaving Cullen alone, he went to sit back underneath the tree. "You're welcome, Elise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like this is the beginning of a new friendship.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that i was gone for a month. I miss writing, but school keeps pulling me away.

Just as promised, in two days the Montilyet's would arrive to Ostwick. 

The Trevelyanss stood in front of the estate lined up as they watched the Montilyet's carriage ride up on the gravel path to the front. Max stood next his father, as Charles stood beside him, then Fredrik, then Elise. 

When the carriage came to a halt, the footman stepped off from the back of the carriage and opened the door. He bowed as Yves Montilyet stepped out of the carriage, who turned back to help his wife who was carrying their one year old daughter. Behind them, their sons, Laurien and Antoine jumped out from the carriage and ran around the grounds, before being shouted at by their mother. Josephine was the last one to step out of the carriage and quickly ran to her father's side.

After controlling their sons, The Montilyets approached the Trevelyans and bowed. "Lord Trevelyan."

Lord Trevelyan and his children bowed. "It's good to see you, again, Yves."

"The same to you, Derrik." Yves said, raising his head with a smile.

The two laughed and shook hands, before Derrik pulled Yves in for a strong hug. 

The Trevelyans and the Montilyets have been connected with each other since Derrik was a child when his father agreed with the trading with Antiva. Soon after, the connection quickly turned from business partners to close friends.

"You remember my wife?"

"Of course," Derrik smiled, taking her hand and bowed, kissing her hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Lady Montilyet. You look well, like always." She tried to not blush from his compliment, instead hiding it with a giggle. "And, who is this little angel?" He looked to their daughter as she sucked on her thumb staring back at him. 

"This is Yvette," Lady Montilyet said happily. "Our newest member of the family. Say hi, Yvette."

Yvette looked up to Derrik who was smiling at her. She had tan skin like her parents and black hair like her father, but hazel eyes like her mothers. She grew nervous and quickly hid her face in her mother's neck. 

"It's alright, Yvette," Lady Montilyet said, patting her daughter back. "The Trevelyans are our friends." But Yvette wouldn't listen and kept hiding her face. "I'm so sorry, Lord Trevelyan, she's just really shy."

Derrik laughed. "It's alright, my children were the same when they were little."

"Speaking of which," Lady Montilyet began. "I haven't said hello to your children. It's been almost three years since I've last seen them." One at a time she greeted his children, commenting on how much Max, Charles, and Fredrik have grown. All having their father's dark brown eyes, Max and Charles having his brown hair, except for Fredrik who had their mother's black hair, Lady Montilyet couldn't help but comment on how they will grow into fine handsome men. When she finally greeted Elise, she smiled and complimented on how pretty she looked. Even Yvette reached her hand out to touch her hair. Having her father's brown hair and being the only Trevelyan to have her mother's blue eyes, Lady Montilyet tried to hold back a tear and smiled. "You're daughter is going to grow up into a strong and beautiful young lady, Trevelyan."

Derrik smiled and thanked her, before inviting them inside.

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

Dinner that night was probably the most entertaining it has been in a very long time. Lord Trevelyan watched Max conversating with Lord Montilyet, Fredrik making Yvette laugh in her seat, and Elise and Josephine giggling about whatever they were talking about.

In the middle of dinner, Lady Montilyet went on with the stories of scandals between families, how their wine was listed in second place in most popular sold through out Antiva, and mentioning a wonderful attempt assassination of the Countess Luciana by a member of The Crows. 

"Thankfully, the Countess recognized the assassin and offered him a deal." Lady Montilyet said.

"Seriously," Lord Trevelyan said, holding his glass. "Just like that." He chuckled. "And I thought Orlais was terrible."

"Oh, they are, Trevelyan." Lady Montilyet mentioned. "In fact, I heard once that someone put the wrong sugar in their guest's tea, after that," she brought her hand to her neck and moved it like a knife slicing it. "Poor man."

"And then, they took all of his valuable paintings that were given to him from The Dowager." Yves mentioned, sipping his wine.

"Maker," Max said. "I'm surprised Aunt Flora hasn't grown sick of that place."

"It's one way of entertainment for the Orlesians, Maxwell." Lady Montilyet said. "If they attended an event in Free Marches, they would turn back the second they step onto the soil. No offense, Lord Trevelyan."

"It's fine." Lord Trevelyan mentioned. "Comtess Dulci de Launcet told me that my Aunt Lucille's party was the dullest party she ever attended to, not to mention Ostwick being dull as well and depress looking.

"The woman has high standards." Lady Montilyet replied. "I can assure you, Lord Trevelyan, that your city is not dull or depressing."

Everyone continued with their meals, before finally the servants brought out desert. The children went crazy and prepared themselves as the platters were set through out the table. Sweetrolls, cake bites, fruit, and apple pie laid out in front of them, smelling like paradise as the smell danced through their sinuses, even Yvette grew excited. Laurien and Antoine were the first to raid the deserts, grabbing one of each from the platters and dig into their plates. The sight embarrassed the Montilyets, but made Trevelyan laugh.

"I have an idea," Lady Montilyet spoke out. "Why don't we throw a party?"

"Lady Montilyet?" Lord Trevelyan raised a brow.

"Well, not like a party Lady Lucille throws. More like a small gathering for your family."

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea, father," Fredrik mentioned. "Aunt Diana has been wanting to visit again."

Lord Trevelyan tapped his chin, thinking it over. "Alright, Lady Montilyet. I guess it would be nice to throw a small gathering."

"Wonderful!" 

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

At the end of supper, Lord Montilyet and Lord Trevelyan carried Laurien and Antoine, to the guest room the Monetilyets were staying in. After all the sugar his sons scuffed down, the rush quickly got to them and quickly crashed, causing their boys to fall asleep in a second. Following behind, Lady Montilyet, said good night to Elise, before taking her sleepy daughters up to bed. 

For so long, Elise thought that seeing her best friend would make her happy. She is happy, of course, ecstatic actually, but didn't seem completely focused.  _Why?_

Hearing the sound of metal clattering, she looked up to find one of the servants carrying a tray down the stairs. When noticing Elise, she stopped in her place to bow to her, before continuing down the hallway. Getting a quick glimpse of the tray, she found half eaten vegetables, a quarter of the beef gone, and an empty cup. 

With quick thought, she rushed back into the dining room, finding some of the desert still on the table. She grabbed a plate, placing two sweetrolls and a slice of pie onto it. 

Right as she turned on her heel, she was surprised by Ms Angela who stood in front of the door. "What do we have here?" She placed her hands on her waist. "Sneaking more sweets for the night?"

Not knowing what to say, Elise bit her bottom lip, looking around to avoid Ms Angela.

"Only a little." She said softly.

Ms Angela raised a brow, then curled a smile on her face. "Just don't let your father catch you, Small Lady." She stepped aside to let her pass.

Elise walked up the stairs in hope she wouldn't bump into her father or her brothers. Once upstairs, she checked to find it clear, then quickly made her way down the hall. 

Reaching her destination, she stopped in front of a door with the plate in front of her. At first she wanted to knock, but pulled away. Instead, she set it down on the floor and knocked on the door. She quickly bolted, hiding herself behind the wall. Peaking out enough that she wouldn't be noticed, she waited for a bit, before noticing the door opening. 

Cullen looked outside to see who it was, but found no one. He then looked down to find the plate of desert in front of his door.

Watching him closely, Elise watched as he picked it up and looked at it. At first she thought her eyes were playing games with her, but she noticed a weak smile grow on his face before turning back into his room, closing the door behind him. 

Out of the blue, Elise blushed and smiled after seeing his  _reaction_ , whether it was real or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking forward to the next chapter. I won't spoil it for you guys, but try to guess what. Hint: it's not mature rating hahaha


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I finally managed to get around this chapter. 
> 
> I would also like to say that I am SO SORRY for not updating the story! :(
> 
> But, I'm back and I would also like to say happy 2017! :D
> 
> For this chapter, it's going to be pretty short, but the next chapter will be a decent length.

Standing in front of the mirror, Elise watched as the servant finished brushing her hair and tying it with a ribbon. Even though, it was a small gathering or "party" as her brother puts it, her father still wanted Elise to look nice for tonight. Her servant recommended a simple blue dress with white lace on the bottom of the skirt and the neckline, along with a matching ribbon for her hair. For the shoes, they decided to go with black, since it's possible the children won't be up all night. Maybe.

The servant quickly checked for wrinkles in the dress before stepping beside Elise and looked into the mirror. "Something is still missing." She said, tapping her lip. Taking a second to think, she quickly snapped her fingers and rushed over to the dresser. She walked back to Elise and stood behind her with a necklace in her hands. Elise watched her servant brought her mother's amulet up to her neck and resting it between her collarbone. She secured it well and looked over Elise's shoulder. "Much better," She smiled.

Elise stood before the mirror and smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course, my lady." The servant curtsied. "It's my duty to make sure that the lady of the estate to look proper for her guest." She took Elise's hand and helped her down from the step.

The door opened behind them, both of them looked through the mirror and notice Josephine entering. "What's taking you so long, Elise?" Josephine said, closing the door behind her. "Everyone is here and your father is wondering about you. Plus, there's cake bites in the hall."

The servant laughed. "It's alright, Lady Montilyet, she's ready."

Elise let the servant check her dress again, then tightening the ribbon in her hair before stepping back and curtseying. Elise curtsied back with a smile, before Josephine marched up and grabbing hold of her wrist. "Let's go!" She tugged on her, causing Elise to almost trip and dragged her out of her room. 

Walking down the hall, Elise and Josephine could hear people laughing and conversing on the ground floor. What Josephine had told Elise, it seemed that the DeLanairs, her Aunt and family, Uncle Kyler, Josephine's family, Lord and Lady Polmer, and Lucas and his parents were attendees. As long as Lucas didn't bother Elise, it looked like a promising night.

They walked pass the balcony across from her father's room and noticed the doors wide open. "Whose that?" Josephine whispered pointing toward the balcony. Elise looked over and noticed someone leaning over the marble railing.

"Oh," Elise said. "That's Cullen."

"Who?"

"You don't know him." Elise continued. "My father brought him home one night after returning from his trip to Ferelden. He's staying with with us for now."

"Why?" Josephine asked.

"My father told me that he lost his family and decided to bring him back home to look after him."

Josephine gasped. "How sad." She then looked over to him who still hasn't noticed the two of them. He had his elbows resting on the railing while supporting his head with his hands. He was staring down into the courtyard, possibly listening as the guests conversed with one another and hearing goblets clanking together. She looked at him for a few seconds then looked back to Elise. "Do you think he would like to come with us, he might like something to drink or at least something to eat."

"Father said to not bother him." Elise replied. 

"Oh come on, Elise," Josephine said. "I know he's in a sad position, but it might be cheer him up a bit. At least a tiny bit." Josephine showed the amount with her fingers as an inch.

Elise shook her head. "But my father said we should leave him alone. I think we should just leave him."

Josephine raised her brow and placed her hands on her hips. "What is it, Elise. Why do you wish to avoid talking to him, do you not like him?"

Elise looked at Josephine weird. "What, no."

"Have you two spoken before?"

"Yes."

"Are you jealous of him?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Josie. Of course not."

Elise began to grow annoyed with Josephine's questions. She rolled her eyes and looked back to Josephine until- she stopped Josephine with her questions. Josephine noticed Elise looking pass her, having her look behind her to notice Cullen facing them from his spot on the balcony.

Did he listen to their conversation, if so, how much did he hear?

"Um," Josephine cleared her voice. "Hi, you must be Cullen?" She smiled at him, but he stared at her nervous. "Elise told me a bit about you, I'm Josephine Montilyet. It's a pleasure." 

He looked at her as she curtsied, then looked to Elise who smiled awkwardly at him. "Um," he stammered, scratching the back of his neck. "H-hi."

Josephine raised her head and smiled. "We were about to head downstairs to the party and were wondering if you like to join us, it you want to?"

There was a long silence between the three of them. Elise grew worried, staring at her friend who stared at Cullen who stared back at her with no emotion. She told her to not bother, but Josephine insisted in asking. As she was about to pulled Josephine by her sleeve, she heard Cullen sigh and clear his throat. "Sure."

"Great." Josephine jumped with excitement. "I promise you, you will enjoy it." She grabbed his hand with her left, then grabbed Elise's with her right and dragged them behind her. Both Elise and Cullen looked at her confused as she held her chin high with a giant smile on her face. "Now, to the party."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I will get to work on the next chapter.


End file.
